User blog:SPARTAN 119/Alternate Nazis (Spike Alternate History Special) vs JS Mirai Crew (Zipang)
An Alternate History Showdown: The Alternate History Nazis, 21st century Nazis from an alternate reality where Hitler won the Second World War. VS The JS Mirai crew, the crew of a JMSDF destroyer sent back in time to the Battle of Midway thanks to a mysterious storm-like phenomenon. =Combatants= Alternate Nazis (Alternate History Spike TV Special) In Spike's Alternate History, the Nazi's start producing Me-262 jet fighters in 1941, allowing them to hold off the D-Day invasion, and use U-boat-launched nuclear V2 missiles to bring the U.S. to its knees. The Nazis brutally surpress all resistance, control all aspects of society and build the economy on slave labor. It is suggested, however, that the Nazi regime finally falls in the 21st century after a revolt organized on the internet. JS Mirai Crew (Zipang) The JS Mirai was a modified JMSDF Kongou-class guided missile destroyer that was sent back in time after it ventured into a mysterious storm, sending it back in time to the Battle of Midway. The Mirai and her crew rescued an IJN pilot shot down in the Battle, Lt. Kusaka, shortly afterwards. The crew were then forced to drift in the Pacific, trying to survive against attacks by both the U.S. Navy and the IJN at various points in time, and the attempts by Kusaka to use the ship to change history. =Weapons= Note: As the respective shows feature only a few weapons, I have filled in the "gaps" with likely weapons from the German and JDSF arsenals. Melee SS Dagger (Alternate Nazis) A double-edged blade modeled after an older Swiss dagger, the dagger's hilt is distinctive, featuring an inward-bent crescent-shaped bar at the end of the hilt. M9 Bayonet (Mirai crew) A 7-inch blade that can be used detached or on the end of a rifle, the M9 has a clip point and can, in combination with the sheath, be used as a wire cutter 119's Edge The Mirai crew's M9 Bayonet for its ability to be attached to a rifle. Handguns Heckler and Koch P8 (Alternate Nazis) The P8 is a semi-automatic 9mm pistol with a 15 round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. SIG Sauer P220 (Mirai crew) The standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, the SIG Sauer fires from a 9-round magazine and an effective range of about 50 meters. 119's edge The Alternate Nazi's P8 for its larger magazine. Assault Rifles Heckler and Koch G36 (Alternate Nazis) The G36 assault rifle is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in semi, or full auto with a rate of fire of up to 750 rounds per minute. The weapon has an effective range of 800 meters and can be equipped with a 30 round magazine or a 100 round drum. Howa Type 89 (Mirai crew) The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. 119's Edge The Alternate Nazi's G36 for its greater range and magazine capacity. Rocket Launchers AT4 (Alternate Nazis) The Alternate Nazis were seen on the Spike TV special to use the AT4 84mm disposable rocket launcher. The AT has an effective range of 300 meters for a point target and 500 meters for an area target. Once the first rocket has been fired, the launcher cannot be reloaded. Panzerfaust 3 (Mirai crew) Ironically enough, with the Alternate Nazis using the AT4, I give the Mirai crew the standard JSDF rocket launcher, the Panzerfaust 3. The Panzerfaust 3 has a maximum range of 920 meters and fires a 110mm warhead. The Panzerfaust 3 is equipped with a telescopic sight. 119's Edge The Mirai crew's Panzerfaust 3 for its greater range and fire power. This battle will conclude next Thursday, September 1st. =Battle= Alternate Nazis: Mirai Crew After travelling through another mysterious storm phenomenon that brought the crew of the Mirai to the past, most of the Mirai crew end up safely back in their time. However, five members of the crew are not so lucky. They were aboard the Mirai's VTOL aircraft, the Umidori. The Umidori was sent out on patrol at the time, and was hastily ordered to to return to the Mirai. However, as they returned, they encountered another storm-like phenomenon and were sent to an unknown place and time. The Umidori crashed in the unknown place and time, in a densely forested area, not far from a military facility of unknown affiliation. The pilot of the Umidori got up, along with five other survivors of the crash. Among the items strewn about the interior of the Umidori was his Iphone, which he only carried out of habit, being useless in the past. The Iphone had survived the crash, and had been turned on, possibly due to the power button brushing up against the user's pocket. On the screen, the internet app was active, showing a search engine with the word "Goebbel", in a font similar to the "Google" logo. Curious, the pilot searched for "Second World War", immediately confirming his suspicions: according the this world's version of Wikipedia (Nazipedia), Nazi Germany had won World War II! "Guys, you might want to have a look at this", the pilot said, climbing back into the crew compartment." The five survivors of the crash looked at the Iphone. "Did we change history that much?", asked one of the Mirai crew. "I don't think so, this article mentions the Nazis developing jet aircraft and nuclear weapons early in the war, making no mention of an advanced Japanese warship." "What's that!?", another crewman asked, pointing out a link in the infobox about the war, mentioning the next major conflict as the "German-Japanese War of 1978". The article stated that the Nazis took betrayed their Japanese allies in 1978, destroying the home of the Mirai's crewmen in 1978 with multiple nuclear strikes. all five of the crewmen were silent. "What should we do?", one of the crewmen asked. "We find the Captain Umezu and the Mirai, and try to avoid detection", the pilot replied. Suddenly, a light shone on the downed Umidori, and an APC marked with the iron cross fired on the downed aircraft from a dirt road with its machine gun. The men from the Mirai grabbed weapons and took cover in the trees, four armed with Howa Type 89s with M9 bayonets, and the pilot carrying a Panzerfaust 3 and a Sig Sauer. The pilot fired the Panzerfaust 3 at the APC, the rocket impacting and blowing up the vehicle, killing two alternate Nazis . One of the surviving Nazis returns fire with an AT4, killing the pilot and one other . The JSDF sailors fired back with their Howa Type 89s, cutting down the alternate Nazi that fired the rocket , only for one of the Mirai crewmen to be cut down by a shot from a Nazi's G36 . The JSDF sailors retreated deeper into the woods, hiding in the shadows. The alternate Nazi soldiers gave chase. As one of the paralell SS officers ran past a tree, one of the Mirai crewmen tried to attack the Nazi with his M9 Bayonet. The Mirai crewman knocked the rifle out of the Nazi's hands, causing him to go for his SS dagger. The mostly ceremonial dagger was no match for the longer reach of the bayonet, however, and the Nazi was skewered . The Alternate Nazi leader turned to face the Mirai crewman who bayoneted his comrade and shot him three times with his P8 pistol. The bayonet-wielder fell to the ground, dead . The final JSDF crewman raised his SIG Sauer pistol and shot at the alternate Nazi, grazing his side. The Nazi returned fire, taking cover behind a tree. The two soldier exchanged fire, until the JSDF sailors magazine ran out. The Nazi leader feigned being out of ammunition and drew his SS dagger, charging at the JSDF sailor. The sailor drew a detached M9 bayonet and thrust at the Nazi. The Alternate Nazi blocked the attack and drew his pistol with the other hand, firing a shot right into the JSDF sailor's face. The Nazi yelled "Sieg Heil" in triumph. WINNER: Alternate Nazi Analysis As much as I hate to see people like the (alternate) Nazis win battles, in this case, their weaponry was simply superior to the JSDF's arsenal. That was compounded by the fact that the Mirai crew were trained to man a warship, not to fight man-to-man. Notes Well, looks like my Friday, Saturday, Sunday schedule didn't work out. Anyway, battles that will be coming up, a Real vs. Fictional match, the Japanese Self-Defense Force returns to eliminate a conspiracy within their own government to weaponize a deadly virus, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni's Yamainu. A clash military titans of the 1500s, Suleiman the Magnificent and his Ottoman Empire clashes with Oda Nobunaga's Japanese forces. And in Deadliest War Machine. The kobuksan, the spiked, armored flagship of Korean Admiral Yi Sun Shin vs the Revenge, Sir Francis Drake's galleon that challenged the Spanish fleet. Category:Blog posts